Sirens (Ice Age)
The Sirens are minor antagonists of Ice Age: Continental Drift. They are fish-like carnivorous animals with needle-sharp teeth that resided near an island. They are based on the sirens of Greek mythology, which were legendary sea nymphs depicted to lure sailors to their deaths through their enchanting voices (in this case, their voices when impersonating someone sound like the being they're impersonating, albeit sounding autotuned). In the film, they trick the heroes and the film's main antagonist. Biography Sirens are sea creatures that are hungry for flesh. They usually lie on long rock outcroppings near the ocean, where they would try to lure in any creatures that got close by casting images of whatever they found most attractive, be it loved ones, an attractive potential mate or even, in the case of Scrat, the Saber-toothed squirrel, items, such as Scrat's prized acorn. Scrat, trying to bury the 'acorn' accidentally kills the siren, leading the others to pretend to be acorns and chase him. At the end of the film, the sirens, detecting more prey, found Gutt, a piratical gigantoptechus, in a cave. And one of them appeared before him as a mermaind of his kind, lying in a bounty of fruit inside a massive shell. She soon managed to seduce Gutt, but revealed her true form when it got too close to her, grabbing the ape by the lips, pulling him as the shell closed. All that could of Gutt are screams of pain as more sirens swam towards for the shell. The sirens eaten Gutt alive, making their specie extinct. Gallery sloth siren.jpg|A Siren disguised as a female Sloth shira siren.jpg|A Siren disguised as Shira granny siren.jpg|A Siren disguised as Granny's dream boyfriend peachesellie sirens.jpg|Two Sirens disguised as Peaches and Ellie Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg|A Siren disguised as a female Gigantopithecus scratte siren.jpg|A Siren disguised as Scratte acorn siren.jpg|A Siren disguised as an acorn Siren true from.jpg|A Siren reveals its true from Siren Kong 2.jpg|The siren is about to reveal its true nature. Siren Kong.jpg|She makes Captain Gutt fall in love. Siren Kong evil 2.jpg Siren true from.jpg Siren Kong evil.jpg|The Kong turns into a siren after Captain Gutt got that close to her and the clam. Captain Gutt love grab.jpg|The Kong grabs him and eats him up alive. Captain Gutt eaten.jpg|The Kong and the sirens eat him alive. Trivia *Whether the Sirens are truly evil or not is up for debate, as while they tried to devour The Herd and possibly succeeded in devouring Captain Gutt, they could be just fierce predators that are trying to survive in a changing world. Furthermore, when Scrat trampled the Siren who posed as his acorn to its death, the other Sirens immediately proceed to hit him as acorns in the same way he killed the Siren, proving that they indeed care for each other of their kind. *Unlike real mermainds who have the real yet seductive appearance and only use the corner to attract, they use the corner for both cases. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Merfolk Category:Trickster Category:Mythology Villains Category:Mute Category:Animals Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Ferals Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Hostile Species Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil